Gravity
by luxlafferty23
Summary: Two one shots about Ryan&Marissa, the first is how they are meant to be together and the second is Ryan dealing with her death and how he wanted to get back together. Both ideas just came to me, please read because I am actually quite proud of these :


**Gravity **

_First scene is set in season 2, when Seth was trying to get Ryan & Marissa back together. _

Summer stared at Seth's face, he had so much hope and happiness in him it was almost impossible to tell him it couldn't work. He couldn't try and get Ryan back with Marissa, they were the most dysfunctional couple she knew and they were both so much happier without each other. "Seth I know you want things to be like last year, but Ryan and Marissa just don't work together, they deserve to be happy, just leave them alone."

Summer could tell she wasn't getting through to him, a wide grin had appeared on his face and she followed his gaze to find out why. It was them. Ryan had grabbed hold of Marissa and was spinning her round, as Summer looked closer she realised he was drenching her with his water bottle. She was soaking, both of them were, but that wasn't what Summer was staring at, it was their faces, they were both uncontrollably laughing. They were happy, happier than she had ever seen them.

Summer stared up at her boyfriends face, trying to think of something to say but Seth beat her to it "It doesn't matter if you try and prevent it or not, Ryan and Marissa our like gravity, they pull each other in."

_Second scene is set at the beginning of season four, after Marissa's death. _

Seth stood directly in the middle of the pool house door, never had he felt so uncomfortable around Ryan, they used to be so close, even in silence their bond kept hours from being awkward. But it was different now, Ryan was different now. Ever since Marissa's death, Ryan had become a cold shell of himself, his face never faltering from the dry, bitter mask he wore to shield his emotions. Seth tried to think of something to say, but the silence made the pool house thick with unease and by the time he finally managed to open his mouth, Ryan beat him to it.

"I had a plan." His voice was just above a whisper, but strong as though he had forced the words out. Ryan's eyes remained transfixed out the glass doors, beyond the pool and his position didn't alter from sitting on the bed.

"What?" Seth asked, hoping Ryan would maintain the conversation he had started.

There was a short pause, although it felt like a lifetime, in which Ryan managed to gather his thoughts and explain his statement, without moving his gaze.

"When I was driving Marissa to the airport, we were talking, and laughing like we did when we first met, like we used to." Ryan paused again, trying to remember every movement she had made, every smile she gave him and every word she spoke. "I kept thinking that I didn't want her to go, that I should ask her to stay. But she had made plans and she had a flight to catch-" his speed had risen and he had to stop in order to re-arrange his words and start again, although this time Ryan's voice remained slow and steady, every word seeming as important as the next "Still for one moment, for a split second I thought when we get to the airport, right when she is about to leave-" Seth stared at his best friend, Ryan was like his brother and he knew him inside out, yet his voice was starting to waver and Seth realised he was trying not to cry.

"-I would kiss her, I would kiss her and if she wanted to stay she would and if she didn't-" Again Ryan stopped himself, but this time it took him a while to get the last few words out, as though he had been keeping them bottled inside, as though they hurt him "I never got to kiss her." Then for the first time Ryan moved his glance from the glass doors to Seth, whose heart broke when he saw Ryan's face, it was as though he had just heard the news, as though he just realised she was never coming back "I don't even know if she would have stayed."

To this Seth could simply reply with the truth, the one thing he had been sure of since the accident "She would have stayed."

_These are two one shot ideas I had and I just wanted to share them, I with season 4 had a scene like the second one, then again I was still trying not to sob my heart out at that point so…._


End file.
